


Graduation

by MrsMusicAddict



Series: Tumblr prompts & drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Starker, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMusicAddict/pseuds/MrsMusicAddict
Summary: Based on the prompt: How about Starker + Peter graduating? Smut, fluff, whatever you're comfortable with, but can I request that their relationship is public knowledge, so maybe a kiss at the ceremony or smth?





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I went teacher/student for this. Of course I did. Self indulgent to the max. This is my 500 follower celebration after all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Peter couldn't believe this was actually happening. That after all these years of hard work, he was finally graduating college, graduating MIT. It had seemed insurmountable at times, especially with Tony still in New York, but they had managed. Tony had flown out whenever he could, and made sure to show support in any way possible even when he couldn't, and Peter always made sure to go back home for the holidays.

Things had gotten simultaneously easier and harder when one of the professors fell ill at the start of Peter's third year and Tony had stepped in to take over the class.

Easier, because that meant Tony was nearby all the time, but harder, because teachers were not allowed to date undergraduate students.

Tony had been upfront about their relationship from the start, and told them that if they wanted him, they were going to have to make an exception. In the end, they had settled on switching Peter to a different professor for that particular class, with Peter and both Tony promising to stay professional.

By the time Peter had become a graduate student, everyone already knew about their relationship, but it had still felt good for it to no longer be against the official rules. It had always made Peter feel a bit uncomfortable, though he had never felt as if his fellow students held it against him. Switching classes had made sure of that.

And now here he stood. About to go up on stage to receive his diploma. In front of all of his friends, Aunt May, his teachers, and most importantly: Tony. He was right up there with all the other teachers, looking incredibly proud of all the students. Peter had always known Tony was a softie at heart and it made his own heart swell.

When his name was called, his heart started pounding. This was it.

As he stepped onto the stage, Tony's blinding smile was the first thing he saw, eliciting one of his own. Receiving his diploma and shaking all the teachers' hands ended up being a blur, his focus on Tony and Tony only. When he finally got to him he could see the older man had tears in his eyes and Peter immediately felt his own emotions get the best of him.

“I'm so proud of you, Peter,” Tony said, a huge smile still splitting his face in two.

Peter knew he was supposed to shake his hand and move on, knowing that the next student wasn't too far behind him, but he just had to hug him.

Peter threw his arms around Tony and held him tight as a tear spilled down his cheek. Tony's arms wrapped around him without hesitation, before releasing him to look at him, the look of love and pride shining so obviously Peter surged forward and kissed Tony right there, for all to see. They'd always kept their PDA to an absolute minimum on campus, out of respect, but now there was nothing stopping them.

“I love you,” Peter whispered against Tony's lips, getting another kiss in return.

“I love you, too, but we're kinda holding up the line,” Tony whispered back, his lips curving back into a smile. “How about you go spend some time with May for now and we'll celebrate properly tonight?”

Heat pooled in Peter's stomach at the sultry tone of Tony's words and he nodded eagerly before giving him one more peck and walking off the stage towards his Aunt, who was openly sobbing.

He walked straight into her open arms and held her tight, communicating without words that he loved her, and that his parents and Uncle were somehow with them, watching this momentous day.

“I could not have done this without you,” Peter said as he pulled back.

Aunt May chuckled as she wiped her tears. “I think I could say the same to you.”

Peter ducked his head and threaded his arm through Aunt May's.

“Shut up. Let's go get some lunch, yeah? I'm starving. I deserve a celebratory meal.”

“What about Tony?”

“He'll be stuck here for the rest of the day, so it's just us. I've got his credit card, though, so he'll be with us in spirit,” Peter answered with a smug grin on his face.

Aunt May laughed and squeezed his arm.

“I'm sure he would have wanted to be there in person if he could. Even from down here I could see how proud he is of you.”

“I know, but don't worry about it. He promised me we'd celebrate properly tonight.”

Peter smirked but broke out into laughter when he saw Aunt May's quasi scandalized face.

“So _that's_ why you put me in a hotel!”

Peter shrugged, a smile still on his face.

“I just thought we'd scarred you for life enough as is, and since tonight will be-”

“I don't want to hear it!” Aunt May interrupted, putting fingers in her ears. “I don't want to hear it. I already know too much! Now, let's go before I flee back to the hotel and pretend you're still the innocent little boy you used to be.”

Peter laughed and started walking towards the end of campus.

_I haven't been an innocent little boy in a very long time,_ Peter thought as his mind thought of all the not-so-very-innocent things he wanted Tony to do to him that night, leaving his body thrumming with a pleasant hum of pleasure for the rest of the day.

 


End file.
